Wax seals that are interposed between a toilet and a floor flange are well known in the art. For the most part, wax seals work relatively well and can last for a long time. However, when such wax seals fail and leak, the resulting waste water can damage floors and, if allowed to continue, can eventually cause damage to other parts of a home or building. Additionally, wax seals can generally only be “set” once and are generally difficult for non-professionals to install properly in that the wax used is extremely tacky and adheres to everything, including the hands of the installer. Further, and if the toilet is not tightened down properly over the wax seal, the seal can be damaged by unintended rocking of the toilet.
Therefore, in the experience of the inventor, there has been a long-felt need for a seal that is more modular in construct, is chemically resistant and does not absorb water. There is a further need for a seal with antimicrobial properties. Additionally, there is a need for a more resilient type of seal so as to provide an upward sealing force against the toilet. There is an additional need for a seal that directs waste water into and through the floor flange. One such waxless seal is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,556,603 titled MODULAR WAXLESS SEAL (the '603 patent). Though effective and reliable in use, the product disclosed and claimed in the '603 patent can be, and has been, improved by the embodiments disclosed in this application. For example, the waxless modular seal of the '603 patent includes one or more foam rings comprised of closed cell polyvinyl chloride (PVC) foam whereas the present invention uses a proprietary open cell foam for similar rings. Further, the waxless modular seal of the '603 patent utilizes a pair of sealing rings between which the foam rings are captured. The present invention uses a singular rubber seal structure.